Finn
Finn (from Adventure Time) is the first hero that you unlock in Bloons Adventure Time TD. He attacks with a sword and has a short range. He is unlocked as soon as you begin the game. His upgrades consist of making his attacks faster, stronger, and other stuff. He costs $300 to place. Finn also has a premium variant called Dungeon Finn. This character can use magic and has lots of firepower, as well as unlocking a special mission. Upgrades *Radder, Faster! $200: Finn attacks much faster **Bound by Word^ $1500: Increases attack speed after a bloon escapes (Req. Princess Bubblegum nearby) **Raddest, Fastest! $250: Finn attacks even faster! ***Flying Kick $1000: Stuns and damages MOAB class bloons *Swordplayer $150: Increases weapon pierce **Swordmaster $200: Increases weapon pierce even further ***MOAB Ripper $500: Sword attacks do extra damage to MOABs and above ****Big Hearted Hero $1000: Prevents game loss and restores all lives once ***Finn of Fury $5000: Ability: Stuns and damages nearby bloons. (Req. Level 5, Prev. Upgrade and Flying Kick) *Limber Limbs $150: Increases hit area of all attacks **Slicer $400: Increases damage from sword attacks (Req. Medallion of Brogends item) *Right in the Glubs $450: Stuns the most powerful bloon in range **Brofist^ $1400: Gives cash and lives at the end of each round (Req. Jake nearby) ^You can only have one of these 'teamwork upgrades' at a time. Quotes When you place him: *"Time to pop some bloons. Hero style!" *"Let's get this party started!" *"Get ready to eat my sword, Bloons!" When tapped: *"All right!" *"What's up?" *"Let's do this!" *"Yeah!" *"Bring it!" *"I'm ready!" *"All right, I get it!" (when annoyed) When upgraded: *"Mad skills!" *"Hero time!" *"Mathematical!" *"Ready, bro?" (when buying Bro fist) When MOAB-Class Bloons appear: *"I am so ready!... BOSS BATTLE!!" When a MOAB-Class bloon is popped: *"Did you see that? It was like Grrrr! and I was like Ka-Pow!" When a bloon leaks: *"Oh no. They're getting right through our fence!" Strategies Finn is a melee fighter, meaning he must be placed close to the track, but he is cheap and attacks quite fast making him a good option for early game. Bound by Word is a great option if Finn is placed near the end of the track to help fend off nasty stragglers or dangerous rushes. On the other hand, Brofist is a good choice for some extra income and heals 10 lives per round, which helps if the player experiences a nasty rush that takes a lot of lives. Finn excells the most at fighting M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. The MOAB Ripper upgrade gives him a very high MOAB popping power (comparable to the MOAB Mauler, but with a much higher speed) and his Flying Kick can instantly destroy a MOAB and deal heavy damage to anything above. When equiped with Power Ring of Knockback Finn can even reduce a ZOMG down to a BFB, although M.O.A.B. Class Bloons gain health over time. Other than his short range Finn's other weaknesses are complete lack of Camo Bloon detection and Lead Bloon popping power without support and while he is very useful at fighting M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes